


九条天决定去死

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 你可真是个禽兽，九条天。他在心里默默对自己说了一句，决定去死算了。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 6





	九条天决定去死

人生有无数瞬间，回想起来总是充满刺激。  
醒来时天发现躺在一张完全陌生的大床，洁白松软，亲肤绵长；紧接着就摸到了自身光溜溜的身体皮肤，腿间粘腻得不正常，抬头看见底裤飞到了床头灯的灯柱上，正被空调排风吹成鼓起的形状。最糟糕的是，浴室里此时传来了若有若无的哼歌声，调子听着还挺耳熟。  
毫无疑问，是个男人。  
天转了转眼珠，起身努力撑起手臂，脑门里顷刻欢腾的血液就开始用力敲打起每一根神经，让人不得不怀疑昨晚枕了个仙人掌，而膝盖软得更是一脚踩进了流沙里，拔不出来。  
他不想知道昨晚究竟发生过什么，一切记忆都从二阶堂大和递来的第二杯酒开始彻底断片。  
我不做人了，天扶着额头想。  
还没等反应过来， 浴室里的水声戛然而止。天下意识偏转脖子，氤氲雾气里出现一颗熟悉的红色脑袋，同样赤裸的陆擦着头发走出来，脖子以下的关键部位散发着马赛克的洁白圣光。  
“啊、天哥，你醒了！”声音一如既往地雀跃。他看起来很想跑起来，但走路姿势有点奇怪，“睡得好吗？”  
鲜红发梢淌下的水珠就在此时滴进锁骨，顺着肌肤线条缓慢滑过了胸膛上一个又一个机械性紫斑。天瞪着逼近眼前白斩鸡似的雪白肉体，鼻腔涌进了热气腾腾的沐浴液香味，第一反应居然是咽口水。  
你可真是个禽兽，九条天。他在心里默默对自己说了一句，决定去死算了。

酒后乱性不是九条天的作风。以往放纵最多只到喝杯酒跳曲舞的程度，不是没动过固定伴侣的心思，虽然的确有需求，但天更不想招惹麻烦。  
好在乱性的对象看起来比他还要放松，看见天头疼到恨不能用一根裤腰带自行了断的模样还贴心倒好了热水，跪在床边柔声细语哄着他把阿司匹林吃下去。不愧是同根血脉的双胞胎，头发都给数清楚了，知根知底二十年。  
如果能把裤子套上就更好了。  
空气里弥漫着狂欢后才有的味道，天抱住脑袋蹲在床角恶心半天，宿醉后忌亢奋忌冲动，方才那副画面显然过于刺激了。身后不断安抚自己背部的红发男子不由轻笑出声：“这么快就有了吗，天哥？”  
大概是察觉到天的表情，陆有点不好意思低下头，“开玩笑太过了吗？昨晚天哥才是在上面的那个……”似乎回忆起了什么限制级画面，话没说完兀自红了脸。天的脸色更糟糕了。  
我是谁，我从哪里来，我到底做了什么？  
哲学终极疑问来回震撼着三观。哦不，最后一个问题应该已经挺明白了。  
天叹口气。他已经清醒，周围环境看起来像是某个快捷酒店的客房，脑海里已经隐约浮现出昨天颁奖晚宴后二次续摊的闹腾光景。转酒瓶、摇骰子、国王游戏，什么形式都不重要，Trigger重登金曲榜本就有被当成众矢之的的觉悟。来祝酒的陆哭得比龙还要凶，隔着三米远就把酒洒了乐的满裤裆，大家就顺势给双胞胎腾出了空。之后的场面就开始趋于失控，天也只记得在满场喧哗的背景里陆那个湿漉漉的微甜的吻。 

“……所以，我们这算是？”天僵硬地抬起手在彼此之间来回比划了下。虽然差不多来连体位都能确定了，但垂死挣扎总是人类本能。  
身后的人依旧一丝不挂坐在身后；陆冲他眨眨眼睛，表情很是无辜：“天哥不记得了吗？”   
天一时无语凝噎，掩饰着掀开被子，不出意外地看到三个用过的安全套扔在里面。难怪觉得腿上都是难以忍受的触感。  
身体荒废太久的坏处，至少他那被酒精泡得发昏的脑袋尚留有一丝理智知道安全措施。  
“天哥昨天太着急了。”陆也注意到了，撑住手臂半倚靠在床垫，水光潋滟的眼睛里雾水升腾，“后面都吵着不要用呢……”声音愈发低弱下去，连耳朵都羞得臊红起来，但表情显然是高兴的。  
天瞪着他，瞳孔震到没法聚焦。这一早上收获的信息量爆炸，简单归纳整理就是堂堂偶像标杆楷模的九条天不仅是个给，还趁着酒醉把亲弟兼粉丝给睡了，现在连次数都估摸出来，甚至还忘记戴套；健身房的钱果然没有白交。  
有点不知该做出何种反应，天捂住下半张脸，瞥见地毯角落里散落着几颗金属扣子，仔细一瞧居然还是演出服，回头该让事务所好一顿骂。  
“天哥……你没事吧？”  
正呆在原地，天扭头对上突如其来凑到眼前的陆，才发现对方肩颈还浮现出类似牙印的咬痕，下意识要拉开距离，“……先把衣服穿上。”  
陆看着他为难的样子笑了下，站起身随手从衣柜里取出浴袍，“放心啦，不说的话大家不会知道的。”说着把另一件扔给双人床的天，稀松平常得像在评价平日里的宿舍恶作剧，“我不会缠着要天哥负责的啦。”  
“什-”天从面门一把扯下浴袍，感觉有种自己才是被占便宜的错觉，“陆，等会-”  
“卫生这个应该不用担心吧，每年我都有好好体检。”陆若有所思摸了摸脸颊，努力回忆起上份报告的数值，歪了歪头露出灿烂笑容，“不过，天哥是我的第一次，应该没问题。”  
有很大问题好不好！天想要站起身，结果被床单缠住脚又跌回床垫。真是活见鬼，难道他在弟弟心里就是个欺骗感情拔吊无情的渣男？  
“……陆是第一次？”就仿佛非要得到一个答案似的。  
“天哥不是吗？”陆脸颊被水蒸气熏热的红晕还未褪去，圆眼睛睁得更大了。  
我是啊，我怎么不是了！但这个是重点吗？！  
趁着目瞪口呆的当口，陆却不由分说把对方推进浴室，连带浴袍直接塞在怀里，“天哥赶快去洗澡啦，下午还有工作！”此时他倒是变成更敬业的那一个。  
这回天彻底说不出话来。环视四周，这间酒店客房如此简陋，不仅肉眼可见的空间狭窄，连蹭到脸上的浴衣都带着僵硬的手感，与他们平时下榻的高级场所有很大不同，恐怕是昨天喝多被就近扔过来凑和了一晚。  
没有香槟酒和水果篮，没有按摩浴缸与精油蜡烛，没有落地玻璃窗外灯火璀璨的无敌夜景；别说是蜜月套房，连最基本的卫生健康用品都补给不足。  
与他心目中洒满月光的初夜圣地月见草花田更是一点关系都没有。

天知道，之于彼此他们自然有旁人难以企及的特殊依恋，但是都不急于给这段感情轻易盖棺定论。无论如何，已然度过了最初那段艰难时光，陆看起来有足够的耐心，而天也有十成的把握，如今正处在事业上升期，不如尽情享受这段呼息成氲的暧昧时光。  
话又说回来，男人嘛，总是要先有事业再组家庭，没有能放四百平方米大床的豪宅还谈什么感情呢？凡事还是得按照传统走：先告白后约会，心意明确再接吻，红酒玫瑰见父母，鸽蛋留到同居后。虽然还没确定要用热气球还是水下婚礼，不过天总觉得不着急，兴许走到那一步又会产生更浪漫的点子。  
至于陆是怎么想的天不太清楚，毕竟他的脑海里已经勾勒了一整套五十年计划。人生大事这般总是要有一点仪式感，谁敢说他烂俗他就要上去给对方一拳。  
门外传来了综艺节目的喧哗和陆的笑声，大概是卧室的电视被打开了。  
天站在潮湿狭窄的淋浴间，也不知道把自己冲干净了没有。温热空气里弥漫着酒店洗发水的植物药草气息，还有一股淡淡的属于陆的味道。  
他抹了把脸上的水，突然想到哪里看到关于欢爱过后两人气味互通之类。他没说话，趴在浴室玻璃上沉默一会，低头看到水汽里下半身逐渐不太妙的状态。  
男人啊，身体真是老实。

马蜂窝都已经破了，总不至于要拿针操线，再去缝起来。  
拉开浴室门，天闭上眼深深吐气，然后裹着浴袍走出去。  
卧室里陆已经换回了自己的衣服，只不过本身就袒露得厉害，少掉扣子更是衣不蔽体。他趴在床上随意晃动双腿，适时地配合节目发出一些声响，披盖的外套一路滑到低腰，连臀部也隐约映衬着红色的痕迹。  
“天哥，你洗完了吗？”不愧是昨夜坦诚相见多次的关系，陆从床上跃起又蹦蹦跳跳跑到跟前，任由春光乍泄，连遮蔽的功夫都省去了，“我饿了，可以叫荞麦面吗？”  
可见昨晚意外实属人为，天也不想的，只能怪陆太香了。  
天摇摇头，从地上捡起自己的演出披风，抖开后围在陆的肩上，“……别给其他人看到了。”  
“这个吗？我还挺喜欢的。”陆垂下脑袋用指尖按压了下胸口的吻痕，抬头注意到天有些扭曲的表情又觉得有点好笑，“天哥不要有太大压力啊，就当作什么事都没发生……”  
天皱皱眉，稍微有点走神地想：不知道现在打电话给珠宝商订做戒指还来得及吗？  
这边的陆还在继续喋喋不休，“我说过不会在三个月后去八乙女公司一哭二闹三上吊的，不过天哥想要的话还是可以随时来找我……”  
这是哪门子玛丽苏网文里的台词啊？不过这自说自话的毛病真是有够严重，往后住一块可怎么行，等下得好好说说他。

“陆。”  
陆听到自己的名字，声音轻短，温柔，还有跟随落下地印在额头上的吻。他不由自主地停下说话，然后感觉披风下的手被人牢牢握住，十指相扣。  
“我知道一家很棒的法国餐厅，等会一起去吧？”

Fin.


End file.
